Accidentalmente
by MinnieLost'Memories
Summary: No todo accidente termina siendo malo, pero todo beso termina siendo regresado. Rev!Kevedd.


Bueno, aquí vengo a decir una o dos cosas lo demás como saben lo guardo al final.

Primer punto a tratar: **¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SI BEBE! MI SEGUNDO KEVEDD, ****QUE EN REALIDAD EN UN REV!KEVEDD PERO ¡NO IMPORTA! ESTA RELLENO DE FEELS DE IGUAL MANERA OH SI FEELS.**

Segundo punto a tratar: **_Como saben solo tomo los personajes prestados para que mi imaginación los ponga como a ella le dé la gana así que, espero lo disfruten._**

¡Sin más he aquí!

**_Accidentalmente._**

* * *

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Un saludo**_

_**Un susurro que secretamente dice te amo**_

_**¿Dónde estaba el error? ¿¡Donde!?**_

Se suponía que todo era normal, que todo debía ser normal que las voces que surgían de sus cabeza cada vez que le miraba con algún otro chico debía seguirlas acallando, debía seguirlas apaciguando, _**¿Qué salió mal?**_

**¿Porque ahora?**

El estaba perfectamente bien, tenía amigos, el equipo de natación estaba en su gloria tras haber ganado las finales, ¿Por qué tenía que venir _**ÉL**_ a cagarla?

No, no, ¡NO!, El no le echaría la culpa a nadie más que a sí mismo, el no tenia que acompañarlo a su casa, el no debía saber que sus padres no estaban.

Se llevo las manos de nueva cuenta a la cabeza mientras yacía en la esquina de su habitación con las cortinas cerradas, agradecía a los dioses en los que no creía el hecho de que sus padres habían salido justamente en la mañana para irse a… Un lugar que ciertamente no le importaba, su mente era un revoltijo de emociones de las cuales la menor de sus preocupaciones era donde demonios estaban sus padres.

"_**No hagas un gran alboroto de esto"**_

Aquella frase se repetía, y se repetía como una canción de despecho el dia de san Valentín, golpeo la pared con fuerza de nueva cuenta si seguía de esa manera dañaría la pared, pero necesitaba algo con que pasar su frustración, algo que no fuera otro ser viviente, por que de ser así estaba seguro de que mataría a alguien.

Sus nudillos estaban manchados de su propia ira, sabía que debía calmarse, pero solo se le ocurrido pagar su estupides con un objeto inanimado, _**¡Estupendo de tu parte imbécil**__! _Gruño por aquel pensamiento dejando sus brazos reposar en sus rodillas, se había quitado aquel sombrero que lo caracterizaba dejando que su ahora largo cabello cayera sobre sus hombros.

Paso uno mano por sus cabellos estremeciéndose por el contacto tan brusco con sus recientes heridas, pero no hizo acopio de molestia alguna, nunca mostraba algún sentimiento de debilidad ni siquiera estando a solas, el timbre de la residencia sonó con su eco correspondiente en toda la casa.

Se levanto con perezoso andar, no iba a abrir no quería ver a nadie en aquellos momentos, pero quería ver quien se atrevía a molestarlo para descombrárselas luego.

Al ver el diminuto mirador, su corazón se detuvo, su respiración comenzó a volverse agitada y de nueva cuenta sus pensamientos se hicieron un caos al ver a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado, abrió la puerta tan rápido que su mentón pego contra la misma haciéndole llevar su diestra al lugar herido sacándole un gruñido gutural.

¡Oh mi dios, Edd! ¿Estás bien? – El peli naranja poseía un leve rubor en las mejillas, no había sido la decisión más fácil después de lo ocurrido lo menos que deseaba hacer era volver a ver al moreno en su vida, aquello no solo había sido no una tan grata sorpresa, si no que ¡Habia huido sin siquiera darle tiempo de decir alguna palabra! Tenía dudas, por lo cual venia a responderlas.

Si…Si – Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados haciendo sonar su cuello, de manera que el menor de los dos sintió un escalofrío, no le gustaban para nada los sonidos de los huesos sonando, le parecía del peor gusto hacerlo frente a otra persona, pero no hizo gran escándalo ante ello, se posiciono firme delante del moreno con sus manos en su pecho ya que sentía que su corazón saldría disparado si no lo sostenía con fuerza, miro al chico por algunos segundos antes de tomar una bocanada de aire.

¡Vengo por preguntas y no me iré de aquí sin responderlas! – Un silencio siguió el cual fue roto por la risa escandalosa del mayor, el cual cerró la puerta aun sin dejar de reír, ¿Por qué reía? Examino lo que había dicho, llevando las manos a su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo… Era el imbécil, más imbécil, de todos los imbéciles

Vale, aquí va la primera ¿A qué has venido? – Se cruzo de brazos mientras se recostaba de la puerta, aun el esbozo de su risa se encontraba en el aire dándole al menor una sonrisa ladina de las que solo el sabia dar, con la cual las chicas caían cual moscas a su alrededor.

¡No, no, no! ¡He venido por respuestas Edd! Me debes unas cuantas – El peli naranja no se dejaría humillar no mas, ya había sido suficiente para un dia, quizás para toda una vida, no dejaría que lo humillara aun mas – No puedes simplemente besar a alguien y salir ileso.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron sorprendidos, había venido… Por ese asunto, pensaba que todo quedaría en el olvido que solo había sido eso, un beso, pero al parecer el chico venia a buscar razones, de las cuales el no estaba seguro que podría dar, solo dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. – Fue un accidente, no volverá a ocurrir.

Un… ¿Accidente? – El menor estaba esperando una respuesta parecida, pero saberla y escucharla son dos cosas totalmente diferentes, el saberlo no te hace sentir como un experimento, no te hace sentir como la cosa más usable, no te hace sentir rechazado.

Alzo su mirada con un leve brillo por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir pero él no lo permitió, bajo sus manos haciendo una mueca de aceptación asintiendo con suavidad – Oh…Ya veo, bueno… Entonces no hay nada más que decir, solo tengo una pregunta para ti, solo una. – El mayor el cual había agachado la mirada, por la mera vergüenza que sentía por estar mintiendo nuevamente alzo el rostro con desgana, apretando el puño ante la imagen que tenía delante de si, el lo estaba haciendo, él le estaba haciendo daño, pero era lo mejor para ambos ¿Cierto? – ¿Qué? – Resoplo al fin el moreno enderezándose para mirarle sin emoción, no quiera demostrarle que eso también le dolía.

¿Quién te lo dijo? – El mayor alzo una ceja en muestra de clara confusión, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por la cabeza de aquel nerd?, se acerco un poco mas recibiendo como respuesta pasos temblorosos en retroceso, se detuvo al instante – ¿De qué me están hablando ahora, Kevin?

Quiero saber, no, necesito saber quién te dijo mis sentimientos hacia ti, escucha estoy cansado de siempre temer a todo, por una vez en mi vida pensé que… No lo sé, algo especial me había sucedido, el chico del cual he estado enamorado… Siente algo por mí, no podía creerlo, pero ya veo la realidad de todo este asunto, todo siempre será un juego para ti ¿No es cierto, Edd? – El menor suspiro cansado, su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero por lo menos una vez en su vida no sentía remordimiento alguno de las palabras que había pronunciado se sentía libre, ¡El, Kevin! Sintió como era tomado del rostro por aquel moreno haciendo que su sonrojo apareciera de nuevo con más fuerza que nunca, quería separarlo pero el shock era ta grande que apenas y recordaba su propio nombre.

Repítelo – El moreno había escuchado cada palabra, pero solo una hacía eco en su mente, martillándole hasta doler _**"el chico del cual he estado enamorado… Siente algo por mí", **_por lo cual se acerco tomándole del rostro al menor mirándole a los ojos con descaro necesitaba que le dijera eso de nuevo necesitaba estar seguro – Repítelo Kevin, te lo suplico repítelo.

El chico estaba paralizado, las palabras se escuchaban tan lejanas que apenas y se percataba de que le estaban hablando, pero por alguna razón apretó al mayor de la camisa acercándole tanto como podía, por segunda vez en aquel dia aquellos labios chocaron con delicadeza, dulzura, ternura pero sobre todo amor, un amor que guardaban tan profundo en sus corazones que solo saldría a la luz si ambos lo aceptaban, fue un beso casto, rápido pero con tanto significado que **les hizo temblar**.

También te amo, Kevin – El mayor hablo con voz suave como si aquello fuera solo para ellos dos, ellos dos y nadie más, después de ese beso toda duda que podía sentir, todo miedo fue disipado por una calidez que provenía de su corazón – Se que suena raro, pero hoy cuando dijeron que el equipo había ganado las nacionales, solo pensé en ti para celebrarlo nada mas… Ese beso fue… La gloria Kevin, ni todas las medallas que he ganado se podrían comparar, lamento haberte hecho pensar que te estaba usando.

El peli naranja había soltado su agarre después de aquel beso, el vacio que hacía poco segundos sentía ya no estaba, ¡Realmente había desaparecido! Los labios del menor se curvaron en una sonrisa que apenas cavia en su rostro, miro al moreno por lo que parecieron horas al igual que el mayor lo hacía no había palabras solo un silencio cómplice acompañado de sonrisas brillantes, el mayor volvió a abrazarle esta vez un poco mas fuerte pero sin sacarle el aire, besando su cabeza en un gesto de cariño que solo de ahora en adelante el podía mostrar.

_Porque sabía que accidentalmente, había encontrado la mayor felicidad que pudo haber sentido, __**por nada del mundo **__**lo dejaría ir**__._

* * *

Realmente estoy orgullosa de esta cosa, es mi bebe.

¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado! No olviden dejar un comentario si les gusto, si debo mejorar, si mejor me pongo a estudiar o lo que sea.

Nos vemos en otra :*


End file.
